


Royal Boss

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [24]
Category: TheDarkEmoPoemsbyscareygirl15andScareyStrangeNeko18 Poetry Poems TheDarkEmotionalPoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem ^^</p><p>This poem is about my bestfriend's dog that recently pass away and so i wrote a poem to honor her dog princess. she will be sadly miss and glad to have meet her cute adorable doggy name princess ^^. R.I.P princess we love you and miss you including your mother aka my bestfriend/sister maggie :')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Boss

Royal Boss  
pride   
strong   
beauty   
kind   
at heart   
adorable   
loving friend   
to many   
Royal princess   
had   
an adventure   
grew close   
to her   
queen   
of this   
castle   
she has   
many   
talents   
drawing   
creativity   
free spirit   
being   
herself   
That is   
what she   
love   
of   
her queen   
admire   
do good   
in daily basics   
make sure   
she seem   
happy   
joy   
around   
her beloved   
friends   
she was   
name   
boss   
went through   
a lot   
keep her queen   
safe   
survive  
tough wounds   
heavy battles   
all cute   
friendly   
tough to  
the bone   
strongest fighter   
she ever was  
Many will remember   
for what   
she has done   
so as her queen   
Princess is royal   
Royal Boss


End file.
